


Close [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near discovers some interesting items amongst L's paperwork. Leading him to ask questions which seem to have no answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7494) by miaoshou. 



**Length:** 0:15:29  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/close) (14.1 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
